


Love At First Sight

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Drabbles (Reader Insert) [10]
Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Crush at First Sight, Love at First Sight, Other, Stuttering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 20:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Requested by anon:Love at First Sight, Cloud Strife





	Love At First Sight

You smiled at the blond despite the fact that you wondered what was going through his head. He hadn’t moved or said a word in several seconds, and he kept staring at you with his mouth agape.

“Hello” You repeated, still friendly. “Is Tifa here?” 

“T-Tifa” He blinked repeatedly and seemed to get back to reality. “Y-Yeah” 

“Can you call her, please? I’m Y/N, we’re friends” Your smile widened now that you exchanged some words.

“Oh, sure…” The boy looked over his shoulder and shouted to the house. “Tifa! Your friend Y/N is here!” 

“One moment!” Came a voice from upstairs. 

“She’s coming” He said, turning back to you.

“I didn’t catch your name” You told him, trying not to laugh at how flustered he seemed ever since you walked in. 

“I’m Cloud” His awed stare made you feel like the most beautiful person in the world, which was quite flattering. 

“Nice to meet you, Cloud” You leaned forward and took his gloved hand to gently shake it. With the contact, he visibly blushed. 

“My pleasure” He muttered, just as Tifa arrived.


End file.
